Free Me From This Pain
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: At the age of 10, in a matter of moments, Isabella Swan found herself alone facing the world. By 13 she lost who she was. Can the reappearance of a certain smooth talking boy help her push away her fears and live? AH; B/Jas OOC


**Entry #59 – AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**  
><strong>Pen Names: <strong>  
><strong>Twitter:<strong>

**Title: Free Me From This Pain  
>Picture Prompt Number: 7<br>Pairing: Bella/Jasper  
>Rating: M<br>Genre: angst, romance  
>Word Count: 5,809<strong>

**Summary: At the age of 10, in a matter of moments, Isabella Swan found herself alone facing the world. By 13 she lost who she was. Can the reappearance of a certain smooth talking boy help her push away her fears and live? AH; OOC**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: Don't own it, that's down to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.  
>Please note that the following one-shot does portray scenes of an adult nature. This one shot includes character death, violence, drug taking, abuse and scenes of a sexual nature.<strong>

**The following songs also helped inspire this one-shot: Elvis Presley's _Peace in the Valley _(.com/watch?v=F0TgEMpaJ_Y) and _I want to be free _(.com/watch?v=T6c7MD4aGOk); Rascal Flatts' _Stand_ (.com/watch?v=G_Vzpjv_kR4&ob=av2e) and Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved _(.com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc&ob=av2e)_._**

**And many thanks to Sparkly Red Pen for beta'ing this one-shot!**

I was ten years old when my world came crashing down around me, and I, Isabella Marie Swan, became a ward of the State. I had always lived with my Mom in Phoenix for as long as I can remember. In school I was teased because I didn't have a father, and we didn't have much money. We lived in a small dingy two bedroom apartment, and my mom worked three jobs to keep us afloat. She was adamant that I pick myself up from anything and everything and keep being strong; it was the main lesson in life she wanted me to learn.

When I was ten all that fell apart. My mom was called to my school due to an incident. Stupid Zafrina Harrington was being mean again and calling me names. I tried to ignore her but then she started talking about my mom. She told me that my mom was a slut and spread her legs for any man that would have her. We were ten and didn't fully understand what our words meant – she was just repeating what she heard from her own mother – but I knew that they were really mean, so I hit her…and ended up being suspended.

Mom was furious with me. Being suspended for fighting from elementary school was not what she wanted for me; she wanted me to succeed in life, not spiral down the wrong path. I didn't want her disappointed in me, especially with how much she was paying for my education at Phoenix Ranch School. Coming to speak with the Principal meant she had to take time off of work, meaning her pay would be cut for this month. At ten years old, I already knew that if my mom didn't have enough money each month, we wouldn't have electricity, heat, or as much food as normal.

The drive home was tense. Not a word was spoken and the only sound was the normal high pitched squeak of our beat up little car. From the backseat, I could see that Mom's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. I hated making her upset and felt tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered as I tried to sniff back my tears.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," she replied stiffly before glancing back at me.

That was all it took. That single glance away from the road tore my entire world apart. The police officers at the hospital explained that my mom drove through a red light and our little car got taken out by a big Hummer. They said my mom died on impact; since I was in the back, I only sustained minor injuries and a concussion. Two days later I was released from hospital and placed into foster care.

**#**

The group home wasn't too bad. There were a lot of children, but the volunteers and employees managed to care for all of us. My social worker made me see a therapist because I wouldn't interact with anyone. In my mind, it was better for everyone if I stayed alone and silent so nobody else would get hurt because of me. I went almost a year without speaking…until _he_ arrived.

Jasper Whitlock was a fourteen year old runaway. When the police found him, his parents gave up their rights and he ended up in foster care. He was tall with a slight muscular build. His hair was shoulder length and a gorgeous honey blonde colour. However, his brown eyes made him truly captivating. They held so much depth; I felt I could stare into them for days on end.

Our first meeting was disastrous.

"He's mine, you got it, freak?" Lillian sneered when she noticed me staring at him.

Lillian was fifteen years old and was the biggest bully in the house. She was a very beautiful girl and made everyone self conscious just by walking into the room. If she stuck her claim on something, then she got it. I was mostly left alone by her and her cronies due to my lack of socializing and speaking.

I ducked my head at her words and went to go back to my room when I heard the sweetest laugh. I glanced back up and noticed it was Jasper, and he was staring right at me. My blush filled my cheeks and tears pooled in my eyes as I realized he was laughing at me. I raced from the playroom and locked myself in my room. Jenni and Peter had to break down the door that night since I hadn't made an appearance during any of our meals or for my session with Dr. Lottie. I lost my privilege of having a lock for one week because of that. In turn that provided Lillian with the opportunity to get to me.

Apparently, Jasper had been asking after me and was frustrated that no one could tell him anything about me. Lillian was angry and jealous over the attention I received from him. I hid in the corner of the playroom the next day, keeping my back to everyone so they wouldn't see my bruised jaw and eye. Not ten minutes after I had sat down, though, a hand fell on to my shoulder and turned me to face them. My mouth popped open to see Jasper glaring angrily at me. I began to shake in fear of the look on his face. Immediately, he calmed his expression and sat down in front of me, trying to help take away my fear. It surprised and amazed me that he would try to make himself less scary.

"Who hurt you?" he questioned.

I blinked at his question. I was scared by how my mind begged for me to speak up and tell him. So I did what I do best and ran to my room. This time, however, Jasper didn't let me run from him. He joined me in my room and sat with me on the single bed. His gaze swept across the sparsely decorated room before turning back to me. I could tell by the creasing of his forehead that questions were flying through his mind and forced back my fear.

"Lillian did it," I whispered in a hoarse voice.

It was comical how Jasper's eyes widened when I spoke. A small quiet laugh broke free and in return, he smiled broadly at me. I didn't know what happened that night, except for a confrontation between Lillian and Jasper, and from that moment onwards he became my protector and only friend. It was nice to have a friend, but I should have realized happiness will never last for me. My happiness ended two years later with two forms entitled, "Adoption Papers". Both Jasper and I were to be adopted. However, whilst I would be staying in Phoenix, Jasper would be going to some place in Washington where his half-sister was currently residing. I never heard from Jasper again.

**#**

On June 3, 2007, I was adopted by Riley and Bree Biers. They had been married for five years and were unable to have any children of their own. At first, living with them was okay. Bree homeschooled me whilst Riley worked at the nearby Target. I found it ironic that my adoptive father worked in the same store as my mom had.

For the first year everything went swimmingly until Riley lost his job. He began to drink heavily and Bree, annoyed that he continually ignored her, started going out every night and not coming home until the early morning. My lessons completely ended, and I was left to do all the chores. I had just turned fifteen when it all went to shit.

Bree came home one night with another man named Laurent. Riley was out boozing, and I was home alone. Laurent wasn't there to have sex with Bree but rather to drug her up. Riley came home to find his wife doped up on heroin and started screaming at Laurent to give him some too. I was terrified to see how they reacted with the drugs. It soon became a regular thing, but with no income apart from the money the State sent for my keep, I was forced to find a job.

Riley, on one of his unusually sober days, found me a job as a maid in a motel. The place was disgusting and my work hours were awful. A fifteen year old shouldn't be out at the hours I was. However, I knew it would be more dangerous at home. When there wasn't enough money for Riley and Bree to score, they took it out on me. My body was covered in bruises, and I already had some scars from the abuse. One of the worst was on my back. It started on my left shoulder and spanned across to my spine. As I stood at the door to their house, I shuddered in remembrance.

"_Oh, you little bitch! Where the fuck have you been?" screamed Bree._

"_Yeah we're starving here, and we need money for some H," Riley growled as he stormed towards me._

"_I don't get my pay check for another week," I mumbled, looking at the ground._

_Over the past few weeks I had perfected showing a meek performance. Normally, it would stop things from going further than screamed insults._

"_Don't you lie to me!" Riley yelled before backhanding me._

_The force sent me colliding into the wall of the living room. As he came after me again, I tried to move out of the way but ended up tripping on the corner of the couch and knocked over a porcelain vase._

"_You little bitch! That was a wedding present from my mother!" Bree cried out as she rose to her feet. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know what one of those was. Yours didn't want you after all. Went and got herself killed just so she didn't have to put up with your lazy ass. And is it any wonder with what a stupid bitch you are?"_

_My vision blurred with tears, and I began to shake my head back and forth. What she said wasn't true. It was an accident! Lost in my own head, I didn't even realize until it was too late that Riley had reached me. After multiple kicks and punches to my body, he threw me onto the shattered porcelain. I cried out as one of the pieces pierced my skin._

"_Did that hurt, little Isabella?" Riley sneered as he forced my shoulder further into the jagged pieces with his foot._

_With a snap, a howl of pain ripped through me, and Riley finally walked away. As I lay in the dirty living room, bleeding, crying, and bruised, I heard the squeak of their bedsprings. Tears poured down my face as I forced myself to move and clean myself up. Every time they hurt me, they always fucked afterward. It terrified me to know that the people who were supposed to look after were aroused by my pain._

I shook myself from my memories as I entered the quiet house. I started to shake and goosebumps appeared on my arms as fear filled my body. Silence was not a good thing in this house. I had learned over the last three years, since they turned abusive, that silence just meant something bad was coming. I carefully stepped toward my room and screamed in fright when a voice spoke in the dark.

"Out whoring around as usual?" Riley remarked from his usual position on the couch. "You know, I don't think it's really fair that so many get a taste and I'm left with Bree," he continued in an eerily calm voice that sent chills down my spine.

I glanced back at the front door but when I went to run for it, instead of freedom, I found myself pressed up against it with Riley's arms forming a cage around me.

"Going somewhere?" He chuckled as he rubbed against my back.

I trembled and started to cry as I felt him harden against me.

"Now, now, hush. I'm sure this isn't how you treat your clients, is it, my sweet?" he whispered softly as his hands ripped my work shirt off of me. "Let's just get you out of all these unnecessary things."

When he moved his hands to pull down my pants, I took my chance and ran towards my bedroom. Unfortunately for me, it seemed Riley hadn't been drinking or taking drugs tonight, so his reflexes were not as slow as I was used to. He forcefully pushed me to the ground and unclasped my plain cotton white bra. He moved my panties to the side and freed his dick before rubbing it against me.

"Yeah, you want what I can give you?" He smiled down at me.

As he was about to thrust into me and take my virginity, the door opened and Bree walked in high as a kite. The light from outside shone on our bodies, and she immediately began shrieking and screaming at Riley. While Riley was distracted by his wife, I raced to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I froze when I heard the sound of a bang and then silence. I waited for I don't know how long before trying the door. When the door wouldn't open, I moved back beside the toilet and looked around for a weapon I could use. All that was in here was a toilet, a shower, and a sink. There wasn't even a window that I could attempt to climb out of and escape. I was trapped in here.

**#**

It was two days before the door opened. The sun shone into the previously darkened room, blinding my dry eyes. I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun, so I could see who had freed me, only to see a stranger in a police uniform.

"I need a medic!" he shouted behind him before walking slowly towards me. "It's going to be alright, we've got you now," he whispered reassuringly as I moved to wrap his arms around me.

Blackness filled my vision, and I fainted into the stranger's arms.

**#**

After that, the Chief of Police in Phoenix, Aro Volturi, and his wife, Sulpicia, took care of me once I was released from the hospital. Aro told me he owed my father and although he was now dead, this would be how he would repay his debt. It was from Mr. Volturi that I learned who Charlie Swan had been and what a great man he was. My mom had never spoken about him before and now I understood why. The day my mom learned she was pregnant, Charlie had been shot during a robbery at a convenience store. I was nothing but bad luck, even _before_ I was born.

Mr. Volturi thought it would do me good to see where Charlie was born and raised, so that is how, at the age of seventeen, I came to be on a plane to Seattle, on my way to my new adoptive parents: Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. It was difficult but I put my trust in Mr. Volturi that this was a good decision and that it wouldn't do me more damage in the long run. The only reason I put blind faith in him was because Dr. Cullen was his nephew.

**#**

"You must be Isabella," a young man with messy bronze hair and vivid green eyes greeted. "I'm Edward, Carlisle's son."

I silently nodded a greeting and followed him to his car. Edward seemed nervous as he drove the three and a half hours to the little town of Forks. I stayed silent and stared out the window and the world whizzing by while keeping an eye on Edward as well.

"Here we are," Edward murmured as he turned up a lane and parked outside a three storey house.

It looked pristine and truly beautiful. I smiled softly as I followed Edward inside. Three people congregated in the living room. They each introduced themselves as Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, and Alice Brandon (soon-to-be Alice Cullen).

"We have another son and a daughter but both are away at College at the moment," Carlisle explained.

I nodded in reply and bit my lip as I stared around the place.

"How about I show you the rest of the house?" Esme suggested.

**#**

Three months passed in a complete blur. I had begun to open up a little more around all of the Cullens but mostly Esme. She was a kind-hearted woman who cared and loved deeply. It was with her help that I was quickly able to catch up with nearly everything I had missed at school when my lessons with Bree were terminated. Edward Cullen currently worked as a piano instructor since he decided to wait until his girlfriend, sorry _fiancée_, went to College to get his degree in Music. Alice was in the same class as me for most of my subjects and helped at keeping the bitches of Forks High at bay. She also helped me gain more confidence in my schoolwork.

Now we were preparing for the upcoming Christmas holidays. I still had yet to meet the Cullens' other adopted children as they decided to remain at College during Thanksgiving. I was nervous but hopeful that I wouldn't have a breakdown. With the help of a counsellor at school, and a therapist every Thursday, I started putting the past behind me. It didn't mean I was completely over it, and I still had the occasional nightmare, but I was learning to not let it hold me down and stand up as my mom had always told me to do.

"Mom! We're home!" a loud voice bellowed, echoing all around the house.

I silently crept out of the library and peeked over the banister to see a beautiful tall blonde standing with a large, muscular man wrapped around her. I was confused because I had been told that the adopted children were related, but these two didn't look related and acted more like boyfriend and girlfriend than brother and sister.

"Isabella, come down and meet Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle said as he exited his study beside the library.

I nodded nervously but soon felt strength wrap around me and followed Carlisle downstairs.

"Hey, Pop!" The man I assumed was Emmett grinned as he pulled Carlisle into a gigantic hug.

"Emmett, Rosalie." He greeted them with a hug and a kiss. "May I introduce you to-"

"Bella?" whispered a soft voice from the front door.

My entire body froze as I recognized the voice with the Southern twang. My gaze immediately fell upon the god that stood in the doorway, staring at me in shock.

"Jazz," I gasped.

Since we last saw each other he had filled out and grown much taller. His hair was a bit tamer, and he looked even more handsome than that first day I saw him in the playroom of our group home.

"You two know each other?" Carlisle frowned as his gaze lingered over the two of us.

"This is Little B," Jasper replied and smirked as he walked over to hug me.

"Jasper, no!" Alice screamed.

I tensed as I felt his arms wrap around me but was shocked that my body had no reaction, well no _negative _reaction. I could feel the intense stares of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward. They, like myself, couldn't believe that I didn't faint as I still had problems with men touching me. I sighed in relief and cuddled closer to Jasper. My body and mind recognized Jasper and knew he would never hurt me.

"Why are you all looking as if I just told you I was the Tooth Fairy?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow at his family.

"You're touching her," Esme explained in a voice full of tears.

I glanced up at her from Jasper's embrace and smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, so?" Jasper replied, completely puzzled.

"You're the first man in two years who has been able to hold me without me having a panic attack," I explained in a quiet voice.

Jasper pulled away and stared down at me, questions filling his eyes just like that first time in my room.

"Why don't you two go catch up," Carlisle suggested as he moved everyone else out of the Hall.

"What happened after I left?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can keep up." He smiled toothily.

I sighed in sadness and wrapped my arms back around Jasper, burrowing my head into his chest and allowing the tears to flow soundlessly down my cheeks. I had missed Jasper so much and everyday I had been in that hell-hole I prayed to whatever deity might be out there that he would rescue me. It never happened, but now that I was in his arms again, everything felt right. I was home.

**#**

"You've grown up to be a pretty young thing," Jasper remarked as we sat on my bed facing each other, just like how things used to be.

I snorted in disbelief.

"Bells, don't let no one tell you otherwise! You're beautiful."

"I'm not," I replied in a low voice. "My body is riddled with scars, and I'm messed up in here," I explained, gesturing to my temple.

"Do you remember the summer after you turned 12? You complained about me being all sweaty 'cause I wouldn't wear shorts and a wife-beater."

I nodded in reply, reminiscing about that particular day.

"_Jazz, just put on a pair of shorts; it won't kill you," I whined._

_I frowned when I noticed Jasper staring down at the ground and swallowing uncomfortably. Since our friendship had first begun, we hadn't had any uncomfortable moments…well, unless you count when I had my first period. That was definitely cringe-worthy and really embarrassing._

"_If I wear shorts then my scars will show," he mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers._

"_What scars?"_

_Jasper glanced up at me before grasping my hand and pulling me into his room. He quickly pulled off his long-sleeved button up and dropped his pants. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato because I had never seen a boy as naked as what my best friend, Jasper currently was. I was amazed by how handsome he was underneath the clothes he always hid under. A gasp left my lips when I first noticed the scars. They were difficult to see because Jasper's natural tan had started to fade so his skin on his torso and legs were a lot paler than anywhere else on his body._

"_There are so many!" I exclaimed._

_Littered across his forearms, chest, abdomen, thighs, and calves were multiple scars. Some were small and not overly noticeable, unless you stood as close as I currently was. Others, however, extended long distances and looked painful. I frowned at the idea that my friend had been hurt so badly, and I had no clue about it._

"_See, I'm disgusting!" Jasper sneered._

"_What! No, Jasper! You are still as handsome as ever. These..." I said as I lightly brushed my fingertips over the scars on his abdomen "...just add to who you are. You aren't disgusting. Every single one of these scars shows you are a survivor, that you've lived through hell and are still walking tall."_

_I gazed up into my friend's brown eyes to see tears trembling in them. His arms quickly wrapped around me in a tight hug, and he kissed my forehead softly._

"_Thank you," he whispered._

"Well then, Miss Bella..." Jasper grinned "...if my scars are a part of who I am and don't deter from me being Adonis, then your scars don't deter you from being Aphrodite."

I snorted again. "Firstly, no way can I be considered Aphrodite. And secondly, you are more Ares than Adonis. You're a warrior, a survivor." I smiled.

"You're my Aphrodite," he whispered gazing into my eyes as his hand reached up to cup my cheek.

My heart felt like it was beating double time as it thudded in my chest. Jasper's touch left me feeling strange and confused. I didn't understand the shivers shooting over my skin anywhere he made contact with me, and I definitely didn't understand why, when he licked his bottom lip, I wanted to do that to him.

"Jasper, I don't understand all this."

Jasper grimaced. "You will always be my best friend, Bells, but I won't lie to you; these last two weeks have been bliss. Darlin' I love you with every part of my heart and soul, but I will take whatever you want to give me."

"You mean, like, _more_."

"More than being platonic friends? Yeah. I would _love_ that, but it's your choice and no matter what you choose, I'll be by your side."

I collapsed back against my headboard and gazed at my friend. Jasper and I had always just clicked. We knew each other's favourites and just a single touch from the other could calm us. I had always held him in my heart and treasured my memories of our time together as children. _They_ had never been able to touch those memories and taint them with their foul words. However, as I stared at Jasper sitting peacefully in front of me, in only a pair of pyjama bottoms, I felt heat fill me up. I knew my body found him attractive, and I could see myself as having more with Jasper, but I was afraid that my past would cause us more harm.

"Jazz," I whispered, my voice trembling as I tried to hold back the tears, "I love you too, I truly do, but I don't think I can ever be enough for you."

"Oh, sweet thing," he murmured as he moved closer and leaned his forehead against mine, "you will _always_ be enough for me by just being you."

"Can we go slow?" I asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

"As slow as you like, but I would like to try one thing tonight, if that's alright?"

I looked at him quizzically.

"May I kiss you, Miss Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked in a thick Southern voice that sent desire curling around my teenage body.

I nodded in silent affirmation and froze as his lips drew closer to mine. Jasper lightly brushed his soft pink lips against mine several times before he began to caress them. It was soft and sensual but with each pressure of his lips against mine, I could feel his love for me coarse through my body.

**#**

Shortly after our decision to try being a couple, Jasper had to return to college, five hours away. We talked, emailed, and even had Skype conversations during the months that took him from my side. Once he was free from college, he returned back to Forks and "treated me like the proper lady I should be treated", his words, not mine.

I knew I was falling quickly for my beautiful best friend, but never once did I regret the decision. He helped me grow and step away from the constraints my past held me in by simply loving me. When I had nightmares, he was there to hold me and talk me through them. When I had bad days at school where I felt I was really stupid, he was there as my shoulder to cry on or scream at. He took it all patiently but never once did he treat me like I was a porcelain doll that could easily break. He pushed against my barriers and made me want to fight, not just survive but to live and enjoy everything that life could bring me.

A year later I joined Jasper in Vancouver and would be attending WSU there, where I would be doing an undergraduate degree in finance. Jasper had finished his degree in Psychology and got a job with a small clinic. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had bought a block of apartments in the area and allowed Jasper and me to stay there rent free. It was a fifteen minute walk to campus and twenty minute walk to Jasper's work. Although the apartment was small, it was cosy and comfortable and we made it our own.

On one rare Saturday when we both had no work to do, we found ourselves lazing on the bed. Jasper returned from bringing me a cream cheese bagel from the little café across the road. He moved to get into bed but I quickly shook my head.

"Uh uh, if I'm still only in my underwear, then _you_ definitely need to lose that shirt." I smirked.

In only two years, since my first disastrous adoptive family, I had become much more assertive and spoke up when I needed something. I wasn't meek any longer and truly believed I had Jasper's influence to thank for that. Just with a simple brush of his fingertips or even a glance in my direction, I felt wrapped up in the confident man my best friend had become.

"Oh, if I must." Jasper sighed as he fought to hide his smirk, rousing me from my thoughts.

Breakfast was quickly devoured and I soon found myself squealing as Jasper rolled on top of me and began to tickle me. I squirmed, trying to wriggle away from his touch only for him to suddenly stop. I looked up into eyes that were boring into my own.

"I love you Bella," he murmured before passionately kissing me.

I gasped as he began to trace his lips across my jaw, down my neck, and over my collarbone. His hands came up to gently caress my breasts that remained covered with my black lace bra.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, my darlin'."

I swooned as his nimble fingers quickly divested me of my bra and his mouth quickly wrapped around one of my nipples, softly sucking on it. He lightly brushed his teeth against the hard bud, causing my hips to involuntarily buck against his jean clad ones. I moaned and groaned for more of the wonderful pleasure he was giving and tried to reach for his jeans only to have my wrists restrained above my head with one of his hands.

It had taken a while for me to be fully comfortable in front of Jasper wearing so little, let alone for any sexual activity to occur between us. Now, however, every touch and caress only felt right. There were no more flashbacks or memories threatening to pull us from our moment of gratification.

"So wet," growled Jasper as he rubbed my pussy over my lace panties.

"Please!" I pleaded for more as I gyrated against his fingers.

Pushing my panties to the side, Jasper quickly thrust two fingers into me, making me almost convulse immediately. His pace was quick and I could feel my impending climax rise quickly. My cries of pleasure and desire were so loud that my voice had become slightly hoarse. I felt Jasper lower himself closer to my exposed sex, unable to keep my eyes open due to the rush filling my entire body. I felt the tingling sensation rise through my body and screamed out Jasper's name as his lips wrapped around my nub, pulling me to my explosive orgasm.

I lay panting as Jasper moved up to lie beside me. He pulled me into his arms, and I wrapped myself around him. My legs were bent and pressed against his thighs while my right hand lay on his lower abdomen.

"You're so beautiful when you come for me," Jasper said as he lightly peppered my face with soft sweet kisses.

"Looks like you have a _big _problem," I replied, glancing down to his hard length pressing against his jeans. "I could help you with that," I smiled as my hand trailed under the waistband of his jeans.

My fingers lightly caressed his hard length before I glanced back up at my lover. Jasper had his eyes clenched shut and was breathing heavily. I quickly freed his cock from his jeans and made my way down his body and between his legs. Glancing up, I watched him as I grasped hold of his beautiful dick and slowly lowered my head to it, wrapping my lips around the tip and licking the pre-cum away. I slowly made my way down his eight-inches, letting my tongue trail up the underside and my teeth to lightly grazing the sensitive skin. I grinned as Jasper tried his hardest to stop thrusting his hips. I enjoyed giving him pleasure and watching the beautiful moment when the waves of his heavenly moment crashed through his entire body.

"Fuck…so damn good…love you, baby…mouth so fucking amazing," he mumbled incoherently as I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked on him hard. "Fuck!" he roared as he grasped my hair and erupted down my throat.

I carefully licked him clean and put him back into his jeans before curling up into his arms again. Here I was at peace.

**#**

Later on that night, Jasper and I lay on the couch in our living room listening to a compilation CD he had put together. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears as I heard Elvis Presley croon out _Peace in the Valley_. Jasper's arms tightened around me, and he kissed my hair, letting me know without words he was there for me. As I lay in Jasper's arms, listening to the song my mom had asked to be played at her funeral, I realized this was another thing I could move on from. I was now truly at peace and was free all because of the amazing man who held me tightly and softly sang along to the song.

"Jasper, I will forever love you and be humble for how you saved me. You freed me from the pain and cage my past kept me in. With you at my side, I know I can do anything."

"I'll never stray away from your side, my darlin' and my love for you will last for eternity and more."

It was in that moment that I knew that there may be more pain I will have to face in the future, but as long as I have Jasper by my side, then my world will never crumble.


End file.
